


Sunsets on The Evil Eye

by Danesincry



Series: Team Red [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Original Character(s), Team Red, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter notices a new vigilante in New York and goes to check her out with Matt.At the same time, the R&D lab gets a new intern who used to work for their rival company in California.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Peter Parker, Karen Page & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Team Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sunsets on The Evil Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to my new OC, Amelia. Please treat her nicely. She's a huge softy.
> 
> Also, this is both a Matt&Peter fic AND Tony&Peter fic. Karen and Foggy do make their appearances so be patient.

“Get her! She’s just a girl!” A rough voice called out on the roof. 

In the middle of Queens there stood about six thugs who had broken into an apartment and stole hundreds of dollars worth of jewelry from an old lady. Standing in front of the thugs was a girl in white. On her face was a mask that covered her mouth in a triangle form. Her eyes were masked by large goggles that glowed green around the rims. In her hands was the bag of jewelry. She gripped it as she watched the men in front of her run at her.

“Sorry, boys, but this doesn’t belong to you.” Her voice had amusement in it. She kept taking steps back from the thugs.

“Shut up, bitch!” The thug closest to her yelled as he jumped to punch her. But before his fist could connect, she disappeared. He stumbled forwards and towards the ledge. He let out a small scream, realizing he was about to go over the side of the building. As his foot went over, a hand appeared next to him and grabbed onto him. Slowly, the rest of her body appeared. 

“Silly silly boys. It’s time for you all to stop.” She chidded and threw him back into his friends. She watched as they fell over. She attached the bag to her belt and took out zip ties. She then zip tied the men together, making sure to knock them out as she did so. 

Slowly she moved back over to the edge and jumped down. Halfway down she disappeared and reappeared in the apartment the men had broken into. The old lady gasped as she appeared.

“O-oh my God!” The lady put a hand on her heart as she stared. The girl took off the bag and held it out.

“This is yours.” She simply said. “The men are on the roof. Call the police and tell them about the men.”

“T-thank you, Ma’am.” The old lady accepted it. “How can I repay you?”

“You don’t have to. Just stay safe, Ma’am.” The girl nodded and disappeared again.

-

Peter Parker was sitting in Tony Stark’s personal lab, working on his Junior year project. They were given a large project in his physics class. He had to build a large rube goldberg. It was taking up a lot of his time after school.

Peter hummed along to an AC/DC song that Tony had playing in the background. Tony himself was working on upgrades for Mr. Rogers, something about how his shield needed to be realigned. Peter just brushed it off as Tony removing dents in it.

“Hey kid, have you heard about the new Vigilante around your parts?” Tony’s voice voice said from behind him as the AC/DC turned down.

“I actually have.” Peter put down his glue gun and turned to Tony. “She has two different names apparently. It just depends on who you ask. She appears and most of the time doesn’t talk. Some people don’t even think she exists.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah. Lady in White or The Ghost. Apparently she silently comes out of nowhere and will help people in need. Daredevil brought it to my attention because she showed up in Hell’s Kitchen and scared the Jesus out of him.” Peter shrugged. “Apparently she’s friendly because Deadpool interacted with her and she almost geeked out over him.”

“That’s… almost concerning. But everyone is different I guess.” Tony seemed a bit put off by the fact that the girl had been excited to meet Deadpool. “Well, you should see how she’s going to act and hope she plays nice. We don’t need her to turn into an anti-hero or somehow turns into a merc.”

“Yeah I know. I need to ask Wade about her more because he mentioned something about tech with her. I’ve noticed some of the other Vigilantes around have had new gear that are pretty nice. She might be a key for that.” Peter sighed. “It sucks being near the top of the vigilante food chain.”

“Hey, you’re technically a mini Avenger.” Tony pointed out. “They’ve pushed you to Super Hero status. Also, how is the Devil?”

“Oh! He’s doing pretty good. We’re going to go out tomorrow to find her. I’m actually kinda excited. We don’t get to do searches often.” Peter turned back to his work. “We fight a lot together, but not actual field work.”

“Well, I’m glad for you kid. You can finally run the roads with your friends.” Tony seemed a bit content. “Glad you’re out there with other people, kid. They may not be the best, but hey. They’re something.”

“Mr. Stark you’re literally the same influence?” Peter laughed as Tony shot him a look.

“Finish your damn project.” Tony huffed.


End file.
